Pada ned i glawar Elvellon
by ShinzonAurthurDentEiffel65nut
Summary: I worked very hard on this fic. There are 8 CHPTRS up so far. Story for Legolas fans.
1. The Three

Who's who  
  
Orlan\Laigolas: Me  
  
Cassandra: Nofretari  
  
Grace\Bainmaethorarwen: Ancksunamun  
  
  
  
  
  
The LOTR characters don't belong to me. Laigolas is mine (not Legolas; Laigolas), Cassandra is Nofretari's, and any new characters you see belong to their respective ppl. Legolas my dad I tell you! I don't care what anyone says!!!  
  
This story is based upon my life, my obsessions and my stuff. My friends too. (I have conversations with a plastic action figure.) (I talk to Ouija boards too)  
  
  
  
1 Pada ned i glawar  
  
(Walk in the Sunlight)  
  
  
  
The Tom Home for Orphaned Children  
  
January 6, 2002  
  
London, England  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!" Orlan Berows shouted mournfully, sitting bolt upright and smacking into one of the shelves in the closet where he slept. "YOWCH!" he howled, grabbing his forehead. The closet was flung open, Cassandra, her hair very wild, and very cranky, glared in at him.  
  
"Whassa matta?! Huh!? M' tryin' to sleep here!" she growled.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
She closed the door grumpily with a huff. Orlan sighed and tried to remember what had woken him up. He began to drift off to sleep again.  
  
Sunlight trickled through the trees. He was standing in a beautiful green forest, wearing strange clothes. Something drew him. He saw people standing in the trees. A blonde girl came flying down the stairs towards him. She embraced him hard. She looked familiar..  
  
.  
  
He was back in his closet, feeling a deep sense of loss. He shook his head and went downstairs for a glass of milk. It seemed the other two occupants of his room had the same idea.  
  
"Choo gals doin' up a' three o'clock?" he asked.  
  
"Might ask you the same thing Lai-" started Grace, Cassandra poked her in the side.  
  
"Shhhh!" Cassandra hissed.  
  
Orlan cocked his head curiously.  
  
"What's wrong?" Orlan asked.  
  
"Oh nothing. Just been having some weird dreams." Cassandra said casually, inspecting her nails.  
  
Orlan knew something was up.  
  
"Do these dreams... happen to be in Middle Earth?" he asked, referring to JRR Tolkien.  
  
Cassandra looked up, thunderstruck that he knew.  
  
"Who...? How...? Why...? When...?" she sputtered.  
  
"No worries. I have them too." he turned to Grace. "You were going to call me Laigolas, weren't you?"  
  
Grace nodded. Cassandra sighed defeatedly. Orlan sat down at the counter and gazed out the window.  
  
"Middle Earth..." he sighed sadly.  
  
"What's wrong?" Grace asked.  
  
Orlan looked up.  
  
"Do you realize that Middle Earth was decimated? The Elven Folk went across the sea, never to return? Even if..." he trailed off.  
  
"Even if what?" Cassandra inquired.  
  
"Even if we could bring back Earth to it's former beauty. Even if we could..." once again, he trailed off, not wanting to finish his sentence.  
  
He seemed to go into a trance.  
  
"Rivendell... Mirkwood... all have been lost for centuries."  
  
He bowed his head.  
  
"I wish..."  
  
"Me too..." Cassandra agreed to his silent plea.  
  
"Me three." Grace said.  
  
"If only we could become Elven again... Then we could somehow save Middle Earth and save the Hobbits, Elves, and Dwarves. I care not for Man." Orlan said, getting a little excited.  
  
"Maybe there is a way." Cassandra said, fingering a pentacle around her neck.  
  
"You do that too?" Orlan asked.  
  
"Yep."  
  
An hour later, the three friends sat around a Ouija board, trying to call up spirits from Mirkwood. W-e-h-e-a-r-y-o-u-e-l-v-e-l-l-o-n. It spelled out.  
  
"Ouija board, and spirits from Mirkwood, how can we destroy earth and bring back Middle Earth and the Elves." asked Grace with, sound quite loony.  
  
"E-l-v-e-s..." it spelled.  
  
"Elves?"  
  
"M-u-s-t-b-e-e-l-v-e-s."  
  
"Ouija board, how can we turn ourselves into elves?" Cassandra asked.  
  
"B-o-o-k."  
  
"Which book."  
  
"B-o-o-k-o-f-e-l-v-e-n-s-p-e-l-l-s."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"G-a-l-a-d-r-i-e-l."  
  
Galadriel... Then the board was silent. Magioc seemed to ebb out of the room. When the lights were turned back on, all three teens were pale and sweaty. Their skin was cold to the touch, but burned them.  
  
"We must retrieve that book. I cannot live like this." croaked an exhausted Orlan.  
  
"I agree Laigolas." Cassandra said, not even bothering to use Orlan's real name any longer.  
  
"Haust now." he said, using the Elven word for 'bed'. "Tomorrow, we will look for the book to bring us home."  
  
"Night Laigolas." Cassandra said.  
  
"Night Cassandra." Orlan called from the closet.  
  
"Sleep well Laigolas." Grace said.  
  
"You as well Bainarwendaug." he called. "You as well. Tomarrow, we fidn a portal home..." 


	2. Galadriels Magic Shop

This is the second chapter of what my twisted little mind came up with.  
  
  
  
Pada ned i glawar Elvellon  
  
(Walk in the sunshine, friend)  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The Magic Shop  
  
  
  
The bell jingled as two girls and a skinny boy slipped into the shop. Galadriel glanced up. She had known they were coming. Clad in mortal clothing, no one could tell she was an Elven queen. Descendent of the Valar. The Lady of the Woods. Galadriel. Her pointed elven ears were the only evidence of such heritage.  
  
"May I help you?" she purred to the three, who were glancing around nervously.  
  
"We're looking for Lady Galadriel." Cassandra said boldly.  
  
"I am Galadriel."  
  
The three looked at each other.  
  
"Well then, we're looking for you're book." Legolas's son said.  
  
She could sense Elven blood, just waiting to coarse through their veins. Elves were in their heritage line.  
  
"I have just the book you're looking for Laigolas." she said.  
  
Orlan looked stunned.  
  
"No worries, young Laigolas. I know all about it." Galadriel said calmly, leading the three to the back of the store.  
  
She browsed the shelves for the large, green leather covered book. She found it amidst the many Elven magic, history, and language books she had in her possession.  
  
"How much do I owe you Lady Galadriel?" Orland\Laigolas asked, pulling out a wad of crumpled bills. It was obvious he had been thinking about the money for a long time.  
  
Lady Galadriel thought a moment. She had never had someone actually willing to pay.  
  
"I'll tell you what, Laigolas, you Cassandra, and Grace come to work in my store for a while. Then, when you are ready, you may take your supplies from here and bring Middle Earth back."  
  
Cassandra nodded encouragingly to Laigolas. Grace did as well.  
  
"The girls seem to have outnumbered me, Lady Galadriel." Orlan\Laigolas said, a little grudgingly.  
  
Orlan bowed and followed his friends from the shop, and it's lovely owner, none other than Lady Galadriel.  
  
!!!!_!!! 


	3. The Metamorphasis Begins

1 I own the new characters. Disclaimer over.  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4 Pada ned i glawar, Elvellon  
  
(Walk in the Sunshine, friend)  
  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
The Metamorphosis Begins  
  
"Grace! Cassandra! Come here and take a look at this!!!" Orlan\Laigolas shouted excitedly, looking in the mirror to confirm it.  
  
Grace and Cassandra zoomed into the room.  
  
"What?! What's the matter Orlan?" Grace asked, fearing something was wrong.  
  
He pointed at his ears.  
  
"My ears! My ears! Their pointy! The spell worked!!!" he yelled happily, grabbing Cassandra and jumping up and down.  
  
The fourteen year old boy was metamorphisising into a full blown elf!  
  
"Look at your ears! Cassandra look at your ears! Grace! Look! You too!" he cried.  
  
They too were metamorphisising.  
  
"Damn! It's time to go to work!" Cassandra cursed as she noticed the clock.  
  
"Shit! 7'oclock! We gotta leave!" Grace cried.  
  
Since they didn't have a car, they had to run all the way to Galadriel's Magic Shoppe.  
  
"Nice ears Laigolas." Galadriel greeted them, not even looking up for the book she was writing in.  
  
Orlan grinned from pointy ear to pointy ear.  
  
The day went by too quickly for their liking. Galadriel was a gracious employer, pleasant to be around. When she began closing up the shop, they all three groaned in unison.  
  
"Time to leave already?" Grace said, holding onto an elven spellbook protectively.  
  
"Yes Gilgalad. It is time to leave. I will see you tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes Lady Galadriel." all three said.  
  
Galadriel watched as the two girls started to run down the street, their friend, roommate, and protector watching them carefully.  
  
Aaah Legolas, what a fine man you're son has turned out to be!!  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Morning light danced over Grace's features. Orlan sat in a chair in the corner, watching over his best friends in the entire world. He was just thinking how they would look as elves, when the pain began. Evidently, Cassandra and Grace felt it too. They thrashed wildly in their sleep.  
  
Fire seemed to race up his arms and legs. The pain spread over his belly and back, through every cell and vein in his body. As suddenly as it had come, it was over. Grace and Cassandra were sitting up, rubbing their limbs and shivering.  
  
"I think," Orlan said. "We're elves now."  
  
Cassandra nodded in painful agreement.  
  
"Shall we go to work then?"  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Galadriel's shop...  
  
"Rough morning?" Galadriel asked sympathetically.  
  
They all nodded, holding a sore limb or achy head.  
  
"It'll be gone soon." she said condolingly.  
  
At about noon, Galadriel and her three young employee's sat down for lunch.  
  
"It will be time to end the World's suffering, and bring back Middle Earth soon." Galadriel said.  
  
Orlan nodded, putting down his sandwich.  
  
"How can we do it?" Cassandra asked. "Bring back Middle Earth, that is."  
  
Galadriel looked round at the three eager faces of the teenager's around her, Orlan in his torn jeans and sleeveless t-shirt, Grace in her similarly torn clothes, and Cassandra in black. Could these possibly be the Three to bring back the Elves from the Havens?  
  
"I shall show you." she said in a soft voice. 


	4. Green Light and Rumbling

Disclaimer: Don't own Legolas. But I do own Laigolas. That's me. All other characters belong to their respective people. Reviews would be nice. This chapter is rated more to R than PG-13 because of violence. If this offends you, I cannot help it. This is what came out of my twisted little mind.  
  
  
  
1 Pada ned i glawar, Elvellon  
  
(Walk in the sunshine, friend)  
  
  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Crashes and green light  
  
As they finished the spell, green light filled the room. Bright, neon light. They could hear rumbling deep in the earth. The change had begun! People everywhere were screaming, franticly grabbing their children and bringing them to safety.  
  
Continents shifted back to the way they were Before; cities disappeared around their inhabitants. Green light consumed the earth itself, flipping it inside out and around. Where cities once stood, there were now lush green forests and fields. The Shire returned to its natural state.  
  
Grace, Cassandra, and Orlan were tossed from side to side. Suddenly, they were falling through blackness.  
  
"ORLANNNN!!" Grace screamed.  
  
They landed with a thud on a soft, green, grassy area.  
  
"Laigolas?" came a strangely familiar voice.  
  
Orlan looked up. There, standing tall and fround, framed between two trees, stood Legolas Greenleaf, King of Mirkwood, his arms spread to receive an embrace from his long-lost son.  
  
"Father?" 


	5. Mirkwood

Disclaimer: Last one was short. This chapter is about Mirkwood and Rivendale or something. This ones also a little lighter than the other ones. Hope you like! –Laigolas  
  
(Note: Legolas is pronounced: Leh go las. Laigolas is pronounced: Lehg oh lez)  
  
1 Pada ned i glawar Elvellon  
  
(Walk in the sunlight friend)  
  
  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Home  
  
(And some new clothes)  
  
Laigolas ran to his father.  
  
"Father! Is it really you?!" he cried, completely forgetting the two rather confused looking girls behind him.  
  
"Yes it's me, my son."  
  
"I told them on earth that I was your son, but no one believed me!" Laigolas\Orlan said.  
  
Legolas nodded understandingly.  
  
"No one ever does." Legolas said. "Come, we must go to Mirkwood, it is a day's journey from here, and you might want to change your clothes."  
  
Legolas eyed their normal Earth clothes.  
  
"Why exactly are there holes in your pants?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know. Just the fad."  
  
Legolas shook his head and led his son and the two elven girls toward a campsite, just beyond the trees.  
  
"My son, there will be a feast when we arrive in Mirkwood!" Legolas declared.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
They were in Mirkwood, where Elves lived in trees, contented and happy as cats.  
  
The moment they had arrived, some of Laigolas's half sisters had sprung upon Cassandra and Grace and dragged them off kicking and screaming to dress them in Elven clothes.  
  
Legolas, the father, had only smiled and placed an arm around his son's shoulder's, which was a very tough thing to do, since his son had passed his father in height by two or three inches.  
  
"Come, my son, let us see if we can't dress you for the feast." Legolas had said, before leading his son with the same name, to the trees where they lived.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
The feast was a bright one. Food graced the tables, as well as the many pretty, young Elven maidens.  
  
Laigolas stood by his father, feeling rather odd, since he was dressed in silver robes over his Elven tunic.  
  
"Laigolas! Look up the stairs. I bet you will not recognize those two maidens!" his father laughed, pointing up at two girls who looked strangely familiar.  
  
"Grace?! Cassandra?!" Laigolas exclaimed as they came down the stairs.  
  
The Metamorphosis was complete. They looked just as much as elves as any of the Elvish ladies attending the party.  
  
Legolas nudged Laigolas and the younger Elf bowed politely to the two Elven ladies.  
  
"Laigolas, you look....nice." Grace said, trying the word out.  
  
"Lit-car ne heryn." he said in Sindarin. (You as well)  
  
Grace blushed and looked down at her feet.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Reviews please? 


	6. The One Ring Returns

Hello again. Chapter 6 of what my twisted lil' mind did to LotR. Hope you like. REVIEWS please.  
  
  
  
1 Pada ned i glawar Elvellon  
  
(walk in the sunshine friend)  
  
  
  
Chapter Six  
  
The Ring Returns  
  
Rivendale, Middle  
  
"HOW!" roared Elrond Halfelven, sounding slightly psychotic.  
  
"I-I-I-I- d-don't k-know my l-lord!" sputtered the blonde elf in front of him.  
  
"This can't be! The One Ring was destroyed over three hundred years ago!"  
  
The Elf in front of him searched for an escape route.  
  
"I think it has something to do with Middle Earth being brought back." said a voice from the shadows.  
  
Elrond jerked sharply around and peered into the shadows.  
  
"Gandalf. I might have known." Elrond growled.  
  
"We must bring together a Fellowship, Elrond." Gandalf said, coming forward to greet his old friend.  
  
Elrond groaned in a quite unroyal manner.  
  
"Gandalf, you know I love you as a friend. I would do anything for you... but this! This is too much I tell you! Aragorn and Boromir have been dead for quite a while. Legolas is the king of Mirkwood. The Hobbits are too old to do anything! What do you propose we do then?!" Elrond was quite close to pulling hair out of his head. "Middle Earth can't survive another brush with Mordor's forces! Least of all the Dark Lord!"  
  
"I know my friend... All to well, I know." Gandalf sighed and perched himself on the arm of Elrond's throne. "But do you know how Middle Earth was brought back?"  
  
Elrond shook his head.  
  
"No Gandalf I do not. But I suppose you are going to tell me." he said wryly.  
  
"That I am. That I am."  
  
Elrond adjusted his seating so that he would be comfortable for Gandalf's long explanation.  
  
"It's not that longs you great oaf of a king!" retorted Gandalf. "Right then." he cleared his throat. "Middle earth has not existed for many thousands of years. Just recently though, three mortals of elven descent found a way to bring Middle earth back. They found the Lady Galadriel, she helped them to destroy their own planet and bring our world back. Pretty smart kids if you ask me.  
  
Unknowingly, they most probably brought the ring back too. As well as the Dark Lord."  
  
Gandalf went on for what seemed like ages about the Three and all they had done.  
  
"Well Gandalf. You've convinced me. It seems you're determined to have these three 'elves' in the Fellowship. Where do I find them?"  
  
Gandalf smiled.  
  
"In Mirkwood, friend Elrond. In Mirkwood." 


	7. Gandalf the White

Disclaimer: I don't own Elrond and the other LotR people. Amanorn is my creation, based on my worst enemy. the Hobbit will be appearing soon. He is based on one of my good childhood friends.  
  
1 Pada ned i glawar Elvellon  
  
(Walk in the sunshine Friend)  
  
  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Gandalf  
  
Back in Mirkwood, the feast welcoming the three newest additions to Legolas's family was over. Laigolas had walked his two friends to their rooms, then stationed himself on a hammock, set up on their adjoining porches.  
  
Laigolas fiddled with some arrows he was making.  
  
"Hello Laigolas." said a voice.  
  
Laigolas jerked his head up. Gandalf stood in the shadows.  
  
"Gandalf! I didn't expect to see you. I've only read about you, and seen you in the theatre!" said Laigolas.  
  
Gandalf smiled ruefully. Walking over to the young elf's side, and placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Laigolas, I've only spoken to you through dreams... I have much to tell you."  
  
Laigolas nodded.  
  
"It's about the ring, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes. Unfortunately it is."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"Lady Grace. Wake up Lady. Wake up! There is a council meeting this morn." Laigolas said, gently shaking the elf awake.  
  
"Humhh?" she mumbled sleepily.  
  
After Grace and Cassandra had finally roused themselves, and dressed for council, they sat around the stone table, in wooden chairs. Grace sat across from a Man she felt she knew.  
  
He was a dark haired man, ruddy in appearance. Weapons adorned his person. The weaponry impressed Grace. He caught her eye and winked. Then stood to announce himself.  
  
Grace saw that Laigolas watched the Man's every move, as if expecting an attack.  
  
"I am Amanathorn, son of Araorn, descendant of the great Aragorn, son of Arathorn. I will destroy the ring." he boasted.  
  
Laigolas visibly clenched his teeth as Amanathorn let his eyes stray to Grace, flirting shamelessly. Grace blushed furiously.  
  
"Well what about me then?" came a Hobbit's voice.  
  
Legolas smiled to himself, watching his son across from him. He glanced at Elrond, who looked very peeved.  
  
"Well most of you have heard my speech, so I'll just get down to it, shall I?" Elrond said. "The Ring has been brought back. I don't know how. I don't know why. This Hobbit here seems to have it, so, go destroy the damn thing!"  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Reviews? Except for that damned "Fellow writer" that person bothers me. Redlady? Are you out there? 


	8. The Fellowship Returns (But not like b4)...

Still here.  
  
  
  
1 Pada ned i glawar Elvellon  
  
(Walk in the sunshine Elf-friend)  
  
  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
The Fellowship  
  
  
  
Grace and Cassandra were packing the essentials in the leather rucksacks, Laigolas was seeing to the horses. He kept a close eye on Grace as she finished up packing and strayed away from the group. He could see her going over to the Man, Amanathorn. He clenched his fists, and was just about to go over to them, when he heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Laigolas!?" came the disbelieving voice.  
  
Laigolas turned around and say a young elven girl, who looked about nine or ten, but in reality was two hundred years old.  
  
"Calinde?!" he exclaimed. "It's you!"  
  
He held out his arms and the red headed elf girl came flying at him. He wrapped his arms around the child and lifted her up.  
  
"Laigolas!" she cried again, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"My little sister...." he murmured contentedly.  
  
He carried her over to Cassandra.  
  
"Cassandra, I'd like you to meet my little sister Calinde. Calinde, this is Cassandra."  
  
Cassandra greeted the little girl.  
  
"Nice to meet you." she turned to her traveling companion. "Now Laigolas, we have to leave before nightfall. It grows late even now. Do you want me to retrieve our Elvellon? Or will you." she asked, referring to Grace.  
  
"I'll do it. Just give me a second."  
  
He placed his little sister carefully on the ground and went to get Grace.  
  
"Grace! We must leave. Will you be riding with us, or with the Man." he said, slightly sarcastic when saying 'man'.  
  
Amanathorn smirked at him.  
  
"Yes. I am a Man. A red blooded two fisted man. More tan you'll ever be, Elf." he bragged shamelessly.  
  
Laigolas growled under his breath.  
  
"I'll come with you Laigolas." Grace said, shying away from Amanathorn a little.  
  
Traveling with the Fellowship would be: Jemsamerwise and Stemdoc would represent the Hobbits, Mechmol the dwarf, the man Amanathorn, and the three elves.  
  
As the began riding out of Mirkwood, Laigolas's keen hearing picked up a solitary hoses hoof beats behind them. He turned and saw Calinde riding up.  
  
"Calinde! Go back! You needst not go with us!" he called to her.  
  
But she paid no heed. The headstrong elf girl rode up beside her brother, flashing him a cocky look.  
  
"I'll go wherever I wish Laigolas Greenleaf, if you're going, I'm going." she retorted.  
  
Laigolas slapped a hand to his forehead and gave up. Nothing seemed to be going his way. So much for group participation! 


	9. Bruises

I own Laigolas, Cassandra, Grace, and all new characters. I don't own the ONE RING so blah.  
  
Note: Some time has passed between chapter 8 and 9. About a month or two. OH NO! HHERE COME THE ORCS!!!!!!  
  
1  
  
2  
  
3 Pada ned i glawar Elvellon  
  
(Walk in the Sunshine Elf friend)  
  
  
  
It was early morning. Laigolas sat next to the smoldering campfire, he had been up all night keeping watch.  
  
Suddenly, he heard the cracking of twigs far off in the forest.  
  
"Grace! Cassandra! Perrenith! Wake up! Orcs are about!" he yelled softly to wake his friends.  
  
The two Hobbit's were first to wake. Amanathorn was missing.  
  
"Where is that damned Man!?" hissed Grace.  
  
They were answered by Orc arrows suddenly whistling through the air.  
  
"The Ring! It's missing!" shouted Stemdoc.  
  
Laigolas cursed.  
  
"Damnit! The bastard sold us out!" he looked over at Grace.  
  
That's when the Orcs began coming into the clearing. The clash and clang of swords against one another cut into the morning's silence.  
  
Amanathorn appeared at the head of the army. Laigolas attacked him, furious that he had betrayed the Fellowship. He saw the Ring of Power around his neck. With one snap he ripped it off the Man's neck. Amanathorn stopped, dazed suddenly, the Ring had apparently been using him to get back to Sauron.  
  
Taking no chance, Laigolas clonked him over the head, Amanathorn fell like a rock, falling just as an arrow was shot towards him. The arrow meant for Amanathorn buried itself in Laigolas's chest. He was surrounded by orcs, they beat him to the ground.  
  
"LAIGOLAS!" screamed Calinde, desperately trying to get to him. The Orcs carried the wounded elf, and the two unconscious hobbits off.  
  
Calinde collapsed in a fit of tears as she watched her big brother disappear into the distance.  
  
"Laigolas...." she whimpered.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"Wake up Elf!" came a harsh voice. A filthy Orc hand slapped Laigolas awake.  
  
"We'll have some fun with you!" said the Orc gleefully.  
  
The two Hobbits cowered in the corner as they watched Laigolas being beaten within an inch of his life.  
  
"Grace...." Laigolas whispered before falling into the blackness of unconsciousness.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"LAIGOLASSSSS!!!!" Calinde screamed, sitting bolt upright in her sleep.  
  
Not seeing her brother safe and sound beside her, she dissolved in a fit of tears. Grace rushed to comfort her, setting aside her supplies for Amanathorn.  
  
"Shhhhh. Shhhh. I'm sure he's fine! You're brother is a strong elf. I know him." she comforted the younger elf, holding her in her arms and rocking her gently.  
  
"He's not! I know he's not! I-I had a dream about him...." Calinde sobbed.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"Oh Calinde...." Laigolas moaned, his eyes fluttering open.  
  
Everything hurt. His chest burned from the Orc poisoned arrow, his limbs ached from the torment of being beaten everyday.  
  
"How do you fare Stemdoc?" he said hoarsely.  
  
Stemdoc scooted forward to help Laigolas to sit up.  
  
"It's you I worry about." Stemdoc said softly.  
  
Laigolas attempted to laugh, but ended up choking instead. He gazed over at the Hobbit.  
  
"If I don't make it through this, you must get Jemsammerwise out of here."  
  
The Hobbit watched Laigolas fearfully.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Back at the camp of the Fellowship, Grace was contemplating Amanathorn's proposal. He wished to marry her. He had proposed to her right after Laigolas had been taken away.  
  
She lay down next to her oldest and closest friend, Cassandra. Grace fell into a sleep plagued with dreams of Laigolas.  
  
There were orcs. Lot's of them. Grace saw Laigolas bloody and bruised, lying in a heap on the ground. Jemsammerwise and Stemdoc were huddled together, out of the reach of the foul Orcs. One of the Orcs whipped out his foot and kicked Laigolas hard in the ribs. Grace heard a crack.  
  
"GRACE!" Laigolas sobbed, collapsing in front of the Orc. "Help me..." he whispered before falling unconscious.  
  
Grace moved forward. The Orcs and the two Hobbits disappeared. Laigolas was left alone in the dirt.  
  
"Grace....."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
There she was.... Laigolas smiled grimly. Grace was coming toward him. He was dreaming. He knew it. She reached out to him but couldn't touch him.  
  
"Laigolas?" she asked softly.  
  
He looked at her with sad eyes. He'd been fighting the Orcs for hours. His body was ready to give in.  
  
"Protect the Hobbits my friend. I will find you." Grace vowed before she disappeared in a flash of white light. Laigolas rolled over. Another Orc kicked him. He fell into sweet oblivion, Grace's voice ringing in his ears.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-* 


	10. The Orc Camp

I own the new character's. Everyone else belongs to the great JRR Tolkien  
  
  
  
Walk in the sunshine my friend.  
  
  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
The Camp  
  
  
  
Grace and Cassandra led Amanathorn and Mechmol toward the Orc camp. They had left young Calinde to "guard" the camp. Cassandra was the first to spot the two Hobbits and the Elf. All three were huddled together, they were tied up like animals.  
  
Cassandra's blood boiled. Laigolas's hair had been shorn to above his ears. She crept steadily closer to the camp.  
  
All the Orcs were asleep, so it was relatively easy to free the three prisoners. Laigolas didn't make a sound as his two friends half carried him from the death-camp.  
  
"I didn't think you'd come." he said softly, once they were far from the camp.  
  
Grace eyed him nervously.  
  
"You should eat something." she suggested.  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"I have no stomach for food, at present." Laigolas replied.  
  
"That's a new one." muttered Amanathorn.  
  
Laigolas snapped his head round sharply, glaring at the Man.  
  
"I don't care for you're words Amanathorn."  
  
Amanathorn snickered.  
  
"Watch what you say, elf. We may be fa-"  
  
Grace cut him off with a stomp to his foot. She muttered to him and he backed off.  
  
Laigolas looked at her questioningly.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*- 


	11. Broken

Pada ned i glawar Elvellon  
  
(Not spelled right)  
  
(Walk in the sunshine my friend)  
  
  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
Broken  
  
  
  
"What is it that you wanted to tell me, Grace?" Laigolas asked innocently.  
  
Grace looked sadly at Laigolas and motioned for him to sit down on the stump behind him.  
  
"Laigolas... I-" she was cut off at that moment by Amanathorn coming into the clearing.  
  
"Hello my betrothed beauty!" he blared.  
  
Laigolas's eyes went wide. He stumbled to his feet.  
  
"You're-you're going to marry him?" he said, trying not to stutter.  
  
"That's right Elfboy. Me an' Grace are gonna be a couple now!" Amanathorn bragged, pounding Laigolas on the back.  
  
"I have to go. I have to leave. Right now." Laigolas started to run away from Amanathorn and Grace.  
  
"Was it something I said?" Amanathorn said densely.  
  
Grace fixed him with a sharp look.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Grace was going to give up her immortality for a mortal! Laigolas thought feverishly as he rode away from the Fellowship. This couldn't be happening! Not to him! Not to Grace! If only she would have waited....  
  
He was riding through snow. Or rather, leading the horse. The cold didn't bother Laigolas, the horse shivered. It wouldn't last long in this weather. Coming to a decision, Laigolas decided the beast would have to go back to where it was warm. He trudged on through the snow on foot. Snow and ice settled on his hair, he stopped for a night, building a small fire and huddling close to it the entire night.  
  
He had taken off so quickly; he'd forgotten to pack any food. The cold set in on his body. The elf managed to reach a forest, out of the snow. He had been trudging through the snow for a week without food or provisions.  
  
The emaciated Elf staggered into the forest and passed out on the forest floor, not even seeing the black shadow that watched him.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*- 


End file.
